


衣服下面有什么

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 14





	衣服下面有什么

关于内衣这件事容容骗过我两次。  
我们刚恋爱的时候做什么事都很小心谨慎，约会只在宿舍，接吻只在被窝，口交不敢喘，做爱不敢叫，非常憋屈。  
那天我们又在被窝里蒙着头做爱，容容不停亲我，吮吸我肺里少得可怜的空气，明明都快窒息了，谁也舍不得掀开一下被窝。把容容插射之后，我趴在他身上让他继续给我打手炮，他握着我的鸡巴在我耳朵边说想和我出门约会，要我借他一件大衣。我爽得意识模糊，只顾摁着容容的手在我的鸡巴上揉来揉去，最后射了很多在容容肚子上。  
我把大衣送到容容宿舍门口，他不让我进门，说是为了保持神秘感。换好衣服他出来在我面前转了一圈，问我能不能看见，我说靴子挺好看。他眨着眼睛问，你看不见吧？我不知道他指什么。然后他拉起我的手，让我隔着大衣抚摸他腰身的轮廓，沿胯骨慢慢滑下去，一直摸到大腿。“猜到了吗？”容容被我摸得有点不好意思，他今天没有化妆，脸红得更明显了。我说给我点提示。他左右看了看，靠近我把衣领拉开，只有一瞬间又合得严严实实。我说太快了没看清，他腼腆地笑着:“旭熙不会用眼睛骗人呢。”  
我将视线转向街道，人群被蛛网状的黑色光斑笼罩着，包裹在容容脖颈上漂亮的黑色丝线烫伤了我的视网膜，不论我的目光投向哪里都能看见闪闪发亮的黑色。“蕾丝？”我不解，“你不是不怎么喜欢那样的衣服吗？”  
“旭熙喜欢的吧，”容容拿出放在口袋里的手，用双手的拇指和食指在我面前拎着看不见的一件衣服，“黑色的，蕾丝的，很难穿的那种东西。”说完立刻羞怯地把手收回口袋，“一个人在宿舍穿了很久。”  
我们的手在各自的衣兜插着，身体的一部分贴在一起。只有我知道容容倾斜了多少重量在我身上，几乎可以说是我推着他在走路，一旦我移开身体，他就会直直地朝后倒下来。容容喜欢这样，说很舒服。我这件大衣的领口宽阔，容容背靠在我胸前，蕾丝边缘时隐时现。平常容容虽然穿着衣服，但是在我眼里和裸体无异，因为他浑身上下每个角落我都摸过也亲过，甚至干进去过。而现在它被一块黑纱罩住，所有细节都模糊了，无法再隔着衣服想象容容美丽的身体。于是我开始想象那些我更熟悉的部分，比如乳头。淡红色的乳头压在玫瑰蕾丝下面是什么样的？还会和往常一样在我嘴里慢慢变硬吗。鸡巴呢？那么漂亮的小鸡巴，也想让人含在嘴里一天都不舍得松口，现在要我连着蕾丝一起吞进嗓子里，想想我都浑身难受。容容听我一直咳嗽，以为我气管毛病又犯了，我说口渴。  
今天好像赶上了某个乐队在广场演出，因为不要钱很多人凑热闹成群结队地赶过去看。我们顺着人流也朝那个方向走，我的鞋被人踩了好几脚，鞋带都踩松了，刚弯下膝盖准备蹲下去容容就先没了，他柔顺的头发顶好像一团奶油旋涡，我忍不住摸了好几下，手指缝里都有香波的蜜味。“旭熙不可以作弊啊。”他抬起头用大眼睛盯我，给我的鞋带系了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。我嘀咕着，大衣穿在你身上那么长，想看得躺在地上系鞋带。我甩甩脚踝，蝴蝶好像从鞋子上飞起来，钻进容容的袖管里，顺势握住他的手腕，手指伸进去想把蝴蝶抓出来，小臂上光溜溜的，摸到就不想撒手。最后容容胳膊都被我摸出汗了。“旭熙你不是口渴吗？”“哦。”容容指着街对面的便利店，“两个人去不好，你在这等我。”“不不。”我绝不能让店员比我先看到容容的蕾丝内衣。“那我要吃冰淇淋。”“这么冷的天啊？”“我好热。”阳光下容容的脸泛着他独有的天然粉色，非常可爱，令我的鸡巴骚动不已。  
不知道为什么容容一定要吃现做的双球冰淇淋，我飞快地选好东西站在收银台结账，等冰淇淋的时候看见一大群人从容容面前经过，把他挡住了，有个四五岁的小孩遥控着玩具车一路开到下水道排水口，轮子卡在里面出不来，急得大哭。容容走过去帮他，弯下腰来衣摆下面露出一片白花花的小腿，吓得我心惊肉跳，抓着冰淇淋就往外冲，电子门速度没我快，咣的一声撞了上去。街道和行人成了液状，仿佛要朝我泼过来。我走上去一把拎起小孩的衣领，准备把他丢远点，结果他像条鱼一样呲溜从自己外套里滑出来，对着我的小腿骨就是一脚，然后抱着容容的腰说谢谢又香又漂亮的大哥哥！捡起掉在地上的衣服和遥控车跑了。  
“漂亮还用你说！香……？”容容赶紧捧着我的手舔了一口已经开始融化的冰淇淋，说：“大衣上有旭熙的香水……”我心里顿时舒坦了。原来左右都是我的味。  
“他刚才偷看你了吗？”  
容容不可思议地看了我一眼，舔了两口冰淇淋，嘴上全是乳白色的奶油：“那么小的孩子怎么会……等一下旭熙，我肚子……肚子上有个东西……”  
我借机把手伸进容容衣服里摸，从他肚脐附近撕下来一张贴纸，卡通人物笑得非常欠揍的样子。我皱着眉毛，回味容容皮肤的触感，腰上光溜溜的，他到底把内衣穿哪了？  
“快把冰淇淋吃完。”  
“啊？”  
我没耐心再看着容容当着我面一下下舔冰淇淋，架着他拐进岔路的小巷子，几口把他手里的冰淇淋吃完，边嚼边垂着脑袋使劲嗅他肩膀的香气，在他耳朵上又吻又舔，“小兔崽子都看了……我呢？”容容噘起嘴，我赶紧亲上去，把他的小嘴唇上上下下都舔热，他才笑嘻嘻地抓住我的手放在衣服的纽扣上:“就一下。”我解开第一颗纽扣，容容的喉结和锁骨露了出来，黑色的蕾丝镶边扎进我的手心。解开第二颗纽扣时，血红的碎宝石溅到我的手臂上，黑蕾丝项圈和宝石链坠组成的颈饰逐渐显露出全貌，托着容容小巧华丽的脸。解开第三颗和第四颗扣子的时候我把手伸进了大衣，摸到光滑的胸部和硬硬的乳头，我失去耐心，一把扯开剩下的扣子。  
没有内衣，没有任何遮蔽物，容容大衣里没穿衣服。  
“内衣呢？”我有点生气，鸡巴硬得发痛。  
“一直穿着呀。”容容把手背在身后，好似在向我炫耀他漂亮的裸体和又长又翘的鸡巴，华丽的项链被风吹得一闪一闪。我恶狠狠地掐了一下容容的腰，跪下来抱着他的屁股上下摸：“穿哪了？”容容的手指伸进我头发里，指尖滑到我耳朵上，揉揉我的耳垂:“穿在旭熙的想象里…”  
我愤怒地低头含住容容的鸡巴，使劲吸他湿润的龟头，容容蠕动腰部一下下朝我嘴里送，发出淫荡的呻吟，尽管很小声也足够刺激我的鸡巴变得更硬。“屁股冷吗？容容。”我钻进大衣的衣摆，用手指玩弄容容的睾丸，嘴没有放松对鸡巴的吮吸。“好冷，可是好爽…”容容跨坐在我肩膀上，配合我的动作扭动小屁股，“刚才在路上一直用旭熙的大衣自慰，所以才这么硬的…”“真好，奖励容容啵啵。”我亲在容容已经开始吐水的龟头上，拍拍他的屁股让他换个姿势插我的嘴巴。容容扶着我们身后的墙壁，激烈地摇着身体，淫叫声越来越急促，因为射精的逼近沐浴在潮热的汗水中。容容突然停下，一边喘一边把我从地上拉起来:“插后面…想用后面射。”“在这也可以？”“舔湿一点进来…”后面的穴仍然紧闭着，容容趴在墙上，使劲翘起小屁股，“快点…”我将垂在容容大腿的衣摆推到他背上，露出从腰部到大腿根的皮肤，漂亮的身体只有这一截露在外面，却比脱光衣服更能撩起我的欲望。舔小穴的时候容容有点站不住，我抱着他的腰，整张脸贴在他屁股上亲，用舌头顶进里面，勾着湿润的肠壁轻轻向外拉扯，最后把小穴舔得水淋淋的才脱下裤子，用硬得像铁的鸡巴戳进去。鸡巴一瞬间就被小穴紧紧吸吮住，动弹不得。“痛吗？”我伸手到容容胸前捏他两粒乳头，容容一边摇屁股一边说：“不是的…太…太硬了，不想放开…”说完迎着我的鸡巴前后动了两下，“嗯嗯…”我舍不得打容容的屁股，可他这样我只好下手了。我在他屁股上轻轻拍了一巴掌，“吸得这么用力我动不了啊容容。”“就要吸…”我反手又打了两下，这次啪啪的打屁股声清晰可闻，我趴在容容身上，用手裹住他硬得发烫的鸡巴，手指缓缓施加压力，容容的腰立刻塌了下去，小穴也放松了许多，我掰开容容左半边臀瓣，让小穴撑开向外，凉风刺激得容容在我怀里扭来扭去，“马上就不冷了，会爽到受不了哦容容…”我一边动一边抚慰容容的鸡巴，睾丸代替手拍打容容的屁股，肉穴交和的缝隙里不断涌出湿黏的淫水，有我的也有容容的，滴在被打红的大腿根，风一来就吹干了，很快又有新的淫水流下来，淡色的渍交叠在一起。我们像两只小狗匍匐在巷子里性交，外面的世界缩略成狭窄的一线，悬在眼前疯狂摇晃，干得越激烈它就越破碎。容容应该要射了，我拔出来跪在他双腿之间，虽然容容从不主动索求，但射在我嘴里应该很舒服，他自然地把东西送了进来。我含着他热热的鸡巴，抬起脸欣赏容容因为性爱而充满湿润感的双眼，到舔射为止我的视线都不舍得离开一下。容容射了很多，我耐心地把容容的精液喝完，张嘴给他看。容容抱着我的肩膀蹲下来亲我，结果在我脸上打了个奶味的嗝。“做爱也想着喝奶…”我揉着容容吃得鼓鼓的小肚子，沿着他沾湿的体毛滑下去，无限爱怜地抚摸他渐渐恢复柔软的鸡巴:“还喝吗？”容容朝巷子口张望了一会，扶着我的肩膀骑在我鸡巴上，然后用下面那张湿漉漉的嘴把我的鸡巴深深含住，嘴唇的热气喷在我耳朵里：“请喂饱容容…”  
我抱着容容，让大衣垂下来挡住我们交和的部位，从外面看容容像是为了取暖而晃动身体，而衣物掩盖之下是容容用小穴取悦我、漂亮的鸡巴在我手里重新变硬，流水的景象。我拨开一侧衣领，容容的乳头在冷空气中微微发颤，吮吸之后像浇满糖浆的樱桃一样闪闪发亮。容容就这样露着一只乳头骑在我身上干自己。我龟头边缘的棱凸来回勾拉容容屁股深处最柔软最敏感的肉，阴毛全被容容小穴里的水打湿了。除了因为麻和爽发出的呻吟在那短暂的几分钟我和容容没有说其他的话，即使说话也会被性交的水声吞没。感觉到我的呼吸变急促后，容容的嘴巴凑过来捉弄我，故意抢走我好不容易吸到的空气，直至我呼吸困难，鸡巴越来越硬，插得容容越来越爽。  
“容容…我要射了”我抓着容容的腰，用力顶着他的屁股，鸡巴抽插带出的淫水流到我腿心里痒痒的。容容一边摇屁股一边自慰，泛红的眼睛望着我，好像在说:就这样了？我不甘心地猛吸一口气，抱着容容从地上站了起来，容容完全没预料到，吓得使劲勾着我的脖子，腿也迅速缠到了我腰上。“不准掉下去。”我把容容顶在墙上开始干他。“旭熙，难受…”悬空的恐惧让容容的小穴达到了前所未有的紧张，我爽得一塌糊涂，抱着容容的屁股，感觉鸡巴即将在这小小的水穴里失去知觉。容容被我顶得一晃一晃，想去拨我的鸡巴，手指总是快碰到的时候又被我撞开，“旭熙好痛啊…好痛…”“真的吗？”“嗯嗯…轻一点…”“不行哦。”容容扭开脸不让我亲他的眼泪，我讨好似的伸出舌头在他脸上舔着，却用鸡巴干得他眼泪越流越多。“我们漂亮的宝宝容容…”我用单手抱着容容，另一只手伸出食指和中指插进容容一张一合的小嘴里，容容条件反射地吸吮起来，“喜欢旭熙的鸡巴吗…？”我的脸紧贴在容容柔软的脸蛋上，感受着容容的舌头为了包容我又硬又长的手指而努力在口腔中滑动:“嗯嗯…”我亲亲容容的脸:“很喜欢？”容容哭得又有点打嗝，我摸着他的背给他顺了顺气，容容用小穴夹了夹我说:“想让旭熙每天都用这里插我…嗯…嗯…”容容的鸡巴抽搐着挤出精液，小小的肉穴也无意识地轻吮我的鸡巴。我停止撞击容容的屁股，缓缓将鸡巴挤进尽可能深的地方，开始在容容屁股里射精，顶着褶皱射进肠壁每一处缝隙，用鸡巴堵着小穴不让一滴精液漏掉。等待鸡巴慢慢疲软的时候我把容容抱在怀里，用围巾帮他擦掉身上已经被风吹冷的汗水，“容容做得好…亲亲？”容容不情不愿地用嘴唇沾了两下我的脸，扶着我站起来，“哎呀…”容容并拢双腿，用手去摸被衣服遮盖住的大腿后侧。“怎么了容容？”容容有些慌张地站直身体，拉着我离开巷子。我们沿原路返回宿舍，经过马路的时候恰好迎上另一批看完演出的人，叽叽喳喳的喧哗声比汽车鸣笛还吵，容容拉着我的袖子要我矮一点听他说话，他趴在我耳朵边细语:“旭熙…你射的太多…都流出来了…等下找个地方帮我擦干净好吗？”我低头看向容容的腿，他轻轻分开衣摆，露出泛红的皮肤，我的精液正缓缓从他的大腿内侧流向靴子。  
之后我们又找了个厕所泄欲，我以为做完了容容就会反省，并且不敢再这样戏弄我了。没想到隔了几天他就故技重施，而且这次还要我配合。

容容要我装不认识他。  
容容给了我一个地址，让我去取店里他买的东西并送到他的宿舍。我在路上给他打电话的时候房间里的电视声吵得吓人，我从蛋糕店里取到一个很大的盒子，给容容发了照片看过后准备挂电话，他却嚷嚷着不许挂。“再多说一会，等下我们要装不认识…珍惜这10分钟的通话。”“打20分钟了已经，有什么事到了再说不行吗。”听着容容的声音觉得有点不对劲:“你在干嘛呀？”容容嘻嘻笑，嘴巴喷吐着黏糊的热气:“我在想旭熙，想快点见到旭熙。”我把手机丢上衣兜里插着耳机听容容喘了十分钟，竟然没在大街上勃起，可能是容容叫得太好听，我的鸡巴也走神了。我进小区的同时容容挂断了电话，叫床声戛然而止。我走到宿舍门口按下门铃。容容打开门，向下扯了扯T恤，容容这回穿了我的衣服。但是衣服上被他涂鸦过，画了很多光屁股的小人，可能是我，涂得黑不溜秋的，我和容容的小狗在他胸前的草地上飞奔。容容注意到我看他的衣服，腼腆地招呼我进去。我故意说不要，你男朋友会生气。我把盒子递给容容，容容抱着盒子说茶罐很高他拿不到，我进去帮他拿一下，不耽误太久，男朋友今天不在。  
我一脚跨进宿舍，瞪着容容的背，容容把蛋糕放在客厅里领着我去厨房，踮起脚一个个打开壁橱找着茶罐，容容没穿裤子却穿了白袜，一只袜子踩在脚底，露出粉粉的脚踝。转过脸来对我抱歉，茶没有找到，请我一起吃蛋糕好吗？我笑起来，说我不爱吃甜食。容容漂亮的大眼睛有些不安，那不安恐怕也是为了迷惑我装出来的，他说谎的时候真美。我们回到客厅，容容让我坐沙发，而他坐在我对面低位的地板上，手在桌子下面摸了一圈，拿出一个蓝色的铁制茶盒，容容很惊讶的样子:“哦…原来在这。”容容柔软的脸颊碾进肩窝，在衣领上蹭鬓角的汗珠。容容整个脖子全是汗。  
容容跪在我脚边，我的衣服对他而言太大了，领口垂向他的肘弯，随着他倾斜水壶的动作，乳头像红色的芽钻进我的视野，就在我触手可及的地方。茶水溢出了杯子，溅到了我的脚，容容趴下去用衣服在我的脚背上蘸了一下，随后用无比轻柔的眼神在我脸上不着痕迹地又蘸一下。  
我握住他端起茶杯的手，学他刚在电话里笑嘻嘻的样子：“男朋友不在家就请别的男人来宿舍喝茶？”容容从容地把手抽出去，杯子稳稳地握回我手中，茶水表面甚至没有泛起涟漪。我低头喝了一大口。滚烫的茶却像冰水一样刺激着我的口腔粘膜。容容又回到了我下位的地方，抱着那个巨大的蛋糕盒，指甲从缎带上划过去，把蝴蝶结捏在食指和拇指之间搓了一下，很像衣服跟衣服摩擦时的声音。“配送员先生叫什么名字？”  
“陌生男人。”  
“说谎。”容容指着蛋糕盒空白的一角，“这里写着‘配送专员Lucas’。”容容拉开缎带，白色的盒子像魔方展开来，里面什么也没有。容容伏在桌上，茶杯里的热气模糊了他脸上纯真的表情：“蛋糕不见了……”容容闭起眼睛嗅了嗅，“蛋糕在Lucas身上。”容容舔了一下嘴唇，“我能闻到。”  
“想来我身上来找吗？”我开始解外套的扣子。容容站起来按住我的手，“等一下，这样找…男朋友会生气…”容容抚摸我外套上冷冰冰的拉链，弯曲小指勾住金属孔缓缓向下拉，“我有更好的办法。”  
“什么？”  
“闭起眼睛。”  
容容的小手钻进我的外套，我的腿感到容容小屁股的重量，他的双臂像绳索一样捆住我的手，他的嘴唇移到我脖子附近，能感觉到湿漉漉的热气吐在我喉结上，嘴巴在那逗留了一会又移开了。容容松开手臂，摸了摸我的眼皮。  
“有区别吗？”  
“现在是安全的。Lucas这里有绳子。”  
容容骑在我腿上，在我胸口划了一条交叉线，从胸口一直到手腕。  
“捆着手就不能乱来了。”  
容容手臂的触感还留在我身上，我把手垫在屁股下面:“好紧好紧。”容容还真的扒开我的外套看是不是弄疼我了，发现我只是在逗他，鼓着嘴抓住我外套两边把我按进沙发里，鼻尖紧贴我的胸口深深嗅着，用嘴唇吻了一下，伸出舌头舔了舔我连帽卫衣的抽绳。我送给他那件衣服已经被洗得很薄，彩笔涂鸦就像直接画在容容身体上一样。容容在我连帽衣上没找到他想要的东西，把我的衣服推到乳头上面。  
“为什么有了男朋友还这样？不喜欢男朋友了？”  
“喜欢…可是现在只有Lucas有我想要的蛋糕…可以给我吗？”  
容容边观察我的表情边吮吸我的乳头，以小婴儿渴望妈妈乳头的样子吮吸着，胸部和腹部的肌肉被容容舔得使不上一点力气，鸡巴在内裤里冒水。容容拉开我运动裤的松紧带，脸探进去又收了回来。  
“干嘛？”  
“烫。”容容认真地看着我，嘴唇撅起来朝我内裤上吹气：“呼呼。”  
容容伸出舌头的一瞬间，我猛翻过身把他的脸顶进沙发靠背的缝隙，脆弱的蛋差点正撞上容容的门牙。幸好他吓了一跳把嘴张大了，我那一包鸡巴舒舒服服地填进容容嘴里，我背着手用腿剪住容容的腰，收紧屁股把鸡巴往上顶了顶，鸡巴简直像在容容嘴里蒸桑拿。容容的口水溢到我内裤上，“对着陌生男人的鸡巴怎么流这么多口水，李泰容？”我太久没直呼容容的名字，他皱了皱小脸才意识过来我在喊他。他看了我一眼，把嘴张到极限，用舌头从下到上捋顺我的鸡巴。“Lucas，”容容露出天真烂漫的笑，“这好像不是蛋糕，是什么呀？”我用膝盖顶了顶容容双腿之间的地方，他鸡巴比我还硬。  
“叉子。”我用鸡巴顶容容的嘴，“这样叉到草莓里。”  
“喔。”容容枕在我大腿上，“那Lucas准备好吃小蛋糕了吗？”  
“你还捆着我呢。”  
容容艰难地从我大腿和沙发的夹缝里拱出来，胳膊伸到我背后握了一下我的手，我立刻抓住容容的手腕把他丢进沙发里，拎着容容的两只脚踝把他的小屁股提到我鸡巴前面：“我才不吃……我要把它叉烂。”  
容容的脚趾离我鼻子只有两三厘米，非常快活地动了两下。  
“叉呀？”  
容容饱满的小屁股兜在一条纯白的小内裤里，肉乎乎的小穴从花一样的缺口里露出来。  
花的形状是容容自己剪的，小穴正好在花蕊的位置，朝我吐着半透明的蜜。  
“哈哈……”我气得顾不上容容疼不疼，提着鸡巴就往里捅，“男朋友知道了会伤心吗，他的小蛋糕被人偷偷干了。”  
容容不知道什么时候拿着手机对着我拍，因为疼痛和戏耍我的愉悦而湿润的双眼里充满漂亮的狡猾：“所以我要拍下来让他嫉妒，然后回来拼命干我。”  
我去夺他的手机，他把手举到头顶，手机屏幕上是最后跟我聊天的对话框，按下发送后手机在我裤兜里震了一下，我狠狠地干着容容，虽然痛但他始终在笑：“嗯…男朋友好像不在乎我被谁干…让他在电话里直接听怎么样？”容容盲打了我的手机号拨出去。  
手机在我腿上震个不停，容容看了看手机屏幕，“男朋友不接电话…怎么办呀Lucas？”我渐渐感到不是手机而是我的大腿骨在震动，震动穿透重重肌肉的包裹一直到达皮肤表面，化成汗水淌下来。我的手臂和大腿都因为震动而刺痛，刺痛和快感的边界逐渐模糊。容容把手机放到脸颊旁边，听着持续不断的忙音，一边看着我一边伸出舌尖，舔吻屏幕上我的名字。  
我俯下身欲夺回容容的嘴唇，被他侧着头避开了。  
“只有男朋友才可以吃草莓…”  
我用力地吸了一口气。  
“好吧，小蛋糕，告诉我还有哪里好吃？”  
容容拉着我的手，缓缓沿着他的肚脐爬向咽喉，再折返回乳头的位置，芽在我的手心。  
“不知道…你尝一尝…”  
容容的乳头跟乳晕都很小，我粗糙的舌头覆盖在柔软的乳头上，想象自己正在用嘴摘一颗树上的樱桃。我抓了抓他柔软的蛋，听他舒服的喘气声。容容两边乳头被我舔得又热又湿，我把他的屁股抱起来，按着他的鸡巴贴在他小腹上，拇指挤压龟头，容容淫叫着流出一点水，水滴滚过细小的绒毛，积在容容浅浅的肚脐眼里，不一会肚脐就成了小水洼。我伸出舌头从里面舔水，抓着容容的鸡巴不放，肉眼源源不断地流下腥热的水浸湿我的嘴巴，渴却没有丝毫缓解。舔完肚脐里的水，我嗅着那道笔直的湿痕一路舔到容容鸡巴，舌头碾着肉眼用力地吸。湿透的内裤还挂在容容屁股上，我用手指头撑开小穴进去摸了摸，幸好没有出血，于是去找他每次都很爽的地方，使劲按了两下，鸡巴立刻又冒出水来。听着容容越来越淫荡的叫声我实在是忍不住，扳着他的脸说嘴巴不能亲插一下可以吧？他的鸡巴在我手心里蹭，“让我射就给你插……”  
我瞪了容容一眼，直接把他推翻了个面，鸡巴压进沙发，一把扯掉他湿淋淋的内裤，麻利地抓过他两只手用内裤捆在他背后，他越挣扎我手按得越重，“Lucas……要干嘛……”失去双手支撑容容完全无法保持平衡，整张脸陷在沙发里。“懒得陪你玩了，现在就强奸你。”我往手里吐了一大口唾沫抹在鸡巴上，怕不够又补了两口，干开容容的小穴，整个人压在他背上，容容可怜的小鸡巴随着我干进去的动作在沙发上磨来磨去，疼得容容一直掉眼泪。“装什么可怜，不就想让我这样干你吗？”我抓着容容的头发把他从沙发里拉起来，他哭得鼻头通红，不管是爽还是疼他老哭，“哭什么啊？”我在心里骂了自己两句畜生，但被我欺负之后容容的小穴简直紧得快把我鸡巴夹掉了。容容像快渴死的金鱼嘴巴一张一合，咽了一口口水又被我压回沙发里。“小蛋糕，我会不会就这样把你干化了？”“嗯嗯……”后来我担心容容要在沙发里闷死，想把他拉出来，结果他自己又把脸埋进去，叫得也越来越放浪，小屁股一直在我身下扭，挤得淫水流得到处都是。干着干着容容突然浑身打了个颤，然后开始有气无力地淫叫，我手伸下去一摸，射得小肚皮上全是黏黏糊糊的精液，气得我在他屁股上蛮打了一下，但因为巴掌上全是水从屁股上滑了过去，像故意跟他调情似的。容容嗯嗯叫了两声，把另一边屁股也撅起来让我打。我掐着容容的屁股从小穴里拔出来，鸡巴勾出滴滴答答的淫水。  
“鸡巴好痛……你怎么被人奸了还这么能射……”我按着容容的肩膀准备让他给我口交，容容抱着我的屁股，靠着我的大腿喘气：“因为Lucas太硬了……”鸡巴已经送到嘴边容容又把头别开，举高双手要我抱他，我刚弯下腰他就勾着我的脖子开始亲我的嘴巴，我吃着口水发愣。容容又亲又舔，好像不把刚才干屁股的时候欠下的亲回来不罢休。  
“不是不亲嘴吗？”  
“嗯……但我刚才把男朋友甩了……就在Lucas把我干射的时候……”  
说完他慢慢滑下去开始吃我的鸡巴，我在爽得欲仙欲死的间隙偶尔想一下容容刚那句话什么意思，刚想出来点头绪又被容容的舌头舔没了。“你刚说什么？”我掐了一下容容的腮，他粉红的脸颊上鼓出来我龟头的形状。容容半含着我的鸡巴说：“嗯……就是……现在Lucas是我男朋友了，想怎么干我都可以，我很快又可以硬起来……我们玩别的……”“所以还会有别人替代我？”容容好奇地看着我：“下次你想扮什么？”我又气又爽，抓着容容的头发干他的嘴，身体还会自动避开他长口腔溃疡的地方！最后捋着鸡巴射在了容容脸上，就在我爽得不知身在何处的时候门铃不知道被谁按按个不停，容容挂着满脸精液抬起头望着我。  
“你买的什么东西？”我问容容。  
“不记得了……”  
我用外套把容容包起来扔回沙发上，胡乱套了个裤子上衣也没穿跑去玄关给那人开门。  
“您的蛋糕…李泰容先生？”  
配送员是个年轻男人，看起来比我还小两岁，长得不赖。他好像和容容很熟，看到我这幅样子很警觉地朝屋子里看了一眼。  
“这没李泰容。”  
“我没记错的话这里确实是……”  
“真的没有。”  
我对他笑了笑，砰地关上门。


End file.
